


Strange

by CurrentlyObsessed



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyObsessed/pseuds/CurrentlyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is told by the point of view of an unnamed character. Frerard if you look closely enough. This story is kinda weird. I dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

The boy walked up to the stone building, and waited outside. Groups of other children waiting around the stone building with him, speaking to one another, but the boy didn't speak to anyone. The other children around him occasionally tugged at his hair and clothes, but he did nothing. He waited.

I watched him with an intense curiosity. The boy had a black material on his that covered his arms and torso, and a blue material the seemed stiff and heavy, on his legs. The other children around him were dressed similar, all in different colours and lengths. It was odd how similar they all seemed to look. The boy also had something black smeared around his eyes, that none of the other children seemed to be wearing. Occasionally, it seemed as though the others around him seemed to tease him for the black on his eyes. I couldn't see why it mattered; they all looked strange.

A loud ringing suddenly came from the building, and everyone looked slightly disappointed. The children began lining up along the walls of the building, separating themselves between boys and girls, and younger and older. The oldest looking people opened up the doors to the building, and let the children one line at a time. I watched the boy walk in. I felt a strong need to see what he was doing in that building. I don't know why I was taking such an interest in the boy. Maybe it was because he was, well...Odd. His people didn't seem to think he fit in with them, and he sure wouldn't fit over with me; he was odd.

Once all of the children were let in, the older ones closed the door. It was much quieter after that. I waited a few minutes, and then approached the doors, slowly opening them. I knew I shouldn't of been doing that, my entire life I had been told that these people are animal like, dangerous, and with questionable morals, but being told that just wasn't enough; I needed to see for myself. So far, they had seemed incredibly harmless.

I quietly opened the door and stepped in, everyone around me was too busy to notice me, it seemed. The children were putting the objects that they had with them into long metallic boxes, and pulling strange books out of them. I scanned the room, and finally caught sight of them boy. He was by his long metallic box, talking to a few other boys around him. The boys whom he was speaking with, were dressed in a similar black material on the arms and torso and tight, heavy, blue material on the legs. They a few of them also had black smeared around their eyes.  
Maybe the boy and he friends were of a certain type of group of people, different from the others. Looking at everyone more closely; they all seemed to be standing around with people who dressed or acted like they did. Maybe doing things that way made it easier for them to tell what kind of person was who? Again, I couldn't see why that would matter. They were all strange.  
There was another ringing sound and the children started walking around towards different rooms. It seemed to me that these people we instructed by the ringing. They listened to it, and it let them know what they needed to do next.

I followed quietly a behind the boy and the people that looked like him, into a small room. The room was odd, it had a long green square at the front of it, where an older and very serious looking person stood, and all of the children sat down in blue piece of material with long metal rods coming out of the bottom of it. In front of the blue objects was what seemed to be a piece of wood with a hole in it, held up by more metal rods.  
I sat down in one of the blue objects like the rest of the children, and waited. Some of the children talked to each other, and others sat quietly.They all seemed to be watching for the person at the front of the room to do something. Suddenly words starting echoing in the room, coming from no where. The children seemed to respond to the voice, and they all stood up. They all stood quietly and stared at the front of the room as a vocal harmony started filling the room. Some seemed to mimic along with the voice, while others stayed quiet. A minute or two later, the vocals stopped, and everyone sat back down.  
I didn't quite understand what was going on. While they had been singing, some of the children had been looking at a cloth filled with designs that was hung in the room. I wondered if the vocals and voices had been for some sort of worship for the piece of cloth. How strange.

Once everyone was seated, the person at the front of the room began speaking, and using the white object in her hand, she began making designs on the long green rectangle. The children began coping down the designs she had drawn into their books, except for two boys who continued talking.  
The older person at the front of the room, seemed to express what I guessed to be anger, to the two boys and she gestured outside of the room, while speaking in a loud voice. The boys seemed to follow the gesture, and walked out of the room, also looking angry. I suddenly felt as though I should copy down the designs as well. There was something about these people that made you feel slightly afraid to be doing something different from them. They didn't seemed to like that.

This pattern of going into rooms and coping down designs repeated a few more times, until at one point instead of moving to another room, everyone went back to their long metallic boxes.  
I followed the boys and out of their boxes they retrieved small bags filled with something, and they walked over into another room and sat in there. The room was filled with more pieces of wood with metal rods attached and more blue objects with metal rods that they sat on. All of the children slowly filled this room, talking and carrying their small bags.  
Out of their bags they began pulling out meats, and sealed bowls that seemed to be filled with grass and cakey looking things wrapped in colourful packaging. It was bizarre. A lot of the things they pulled out of their bags was covered in a clear material that they was tear off of it and then they'd begin eating whatever was inside of the clear material. I felt slightly disgusted, but they all ate and talked happily.  
I did not have anything to eat, so I sat quietly and just watched them. They all seemed a lot happier than what they had in the small rooms, and the older people who stood by the doors of the room instead of the front this time, seemed to talk to them a lot less. The older people seemed to be the ones who spoke and watched over doors, and the children seemed to listen to them and respond to ringing bells, angry voices, vocal harmonies, and hand gestures. This was really all I understood of them, and why they behaved like this, I still couldn't comprehend.

Eventually, the children slowly stopped eating and a older person stood up and clapped his hands together, saying something. After that the children got up and began dropping their clear materials and colourful packages into a tall cylinder, and exiting the room.  
The children filed out into the halls and out the doors of the building. I wondered if that meant whatever it was that they were doing at the building was over, but they didn't leave. Like earlier, they just stood outside in front of it; talking and such.

I watched the boy and the others with him walk over to the side of the building away from everyone else. Once again, everyone seemed to be huddling over into group, some going over into fields to chase each other, others just walking around, some went over to talk to the older people, and it went on like that. Everyone seemed to have a little place to be. A place that would separate them from the others around them. I didn't get it, they were all weird, what was the point in separating?  
The boy started to talking to one of the other boys next to him that also black smeared on his eyes. They seemed to be standing very close to one another, and I noticed that they were holding each others hand for some reason. None of the other boys with them were holding hands, but they didn't really seem to notice or care.  
They stood like that for awhile, until another group of children who had been chasing each other on the field, walked up to them. The boys quickly pulled their hands away, and backed away from the group of children around them. I didn't know what was going on, but the children who chased each other on the field seemed to be mad at the boy and the guy who had been holding his hand.  
One of the children went up and shoved at the boy, say something to him loudly and forcefully. The boy fall against the wall of the stone building, and the one that was holding his hand went and shoved the child back. This seemed to lead to more and more people pushing each other around, and the boy looked horrified. He stood back up, and called the boy that held is hand over toward where he was, and everyone stopped shoving.  
Another child walking up to them, spitting at them, and they walked away going back to the field. The boys looked at each other and didn't hold hands again.

The whole scenario was insane.Those boys had been attacked for holding hands, because none of the other children did. it didn't make sense. I suddenly knew why I had been warned about these people. A society filled with all kinds of people that revolves around everyone acting the same, was guaranteed to be unstable. And that's what they were.  
They all separating themselves into groups by how they dressed and looked, to get a sense of who was who, and then who every made the bigger group of 'who' picked on the smaller group of 'who'.  
Couldn't they see that they were ALL weird? I mean- they all looked the same depending on what group they were in, they worshiped cloths with designs in them, covered their food in clear materials only to get rid of them later, had their daily life instructed by ringing noises and tired looking men and women, and spent most of their days locked up in a stone building.  
I didn't want to stay there any longer, I wanted to go back to where I belonged. I slowly made my way back home, thankful I didn't have to live in a place with people like them.

When I got to my house, I went into my room and put on a fresh shirt and sweater, and grabbed the phone off of my dresser. I quickly dialed my friends number, and waited for him to pick up as the phone rang.  
"Hello?", my friend asked as he picked up.  
"Dude! I just had the weirdest day!" I exclaimed into the phone.  
"Yeah?", he asked, "Well, did you hear about Dylan? He got kicked off the football team for failing science. Jesus, jocks are seriously the dumbest people on the planet".  
"No kidding!" I laughed, "I bet he's gay too. God, I just can't stand some people-"

I was cut off my mom calling me upstairs for dinner. I hung up my phone and got ready to go eat, glad that I was back in the normal functioning part of society.


End file.
